Super Smash Sonic
by Ryoumi
Summary: What happens when Sonic, Knux, Tails, and their babysitter are sucked into Super Smash Brothers, and leaving it up to Shadow to save them by defeating all stages of the game? *Final Chapter Up!*
1. Chaos Ensues!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sonic the Hedgehog.  
They belong to Sega and Sonic Team. I also do not own any of the  
characters from Super Smash Bros. Melee. But I'm using old levels and stuff.  
What I do own is this pointless little fanfic. I am gaining nothing from this,  
unless people actually review this. Oh, and I also don't own Cheetos.  
  
Author's Notes: This is what you get when Pyro Angel is incredibly bored  
out of her mind and plays with her Nintendo 64 and plays Super Smash Bros.  
for about an hour, right after reading a ton of Sonic the Hedgehog fanfics  
and listening to bunches of StH music from SA2 and stuff and doesn't get enough   
sleep. In this, they're younger, Shadow's there, SA & SA2 didn't happen, and they have  
a babysitter. Plus, Shadow and Sonic are twins. That don't look alike....*laughs*  
  
"Super Smash Sonic!"  
  
"I'm bored!" yelled Tails, waking up Sonic from Dreamland. The blue blur fell of the hammock he was on.  
  
"Huh? Wha--?" Sonic said, looking around the room confusedly.  
  
Shadow appeared, and walked through the door. "Your friend said he was bored."  
  
"Oh...Well, whadda ya wanna do?" Sonic asked.  
  
Tails shrugged at him."I dunno what to do; That's why I was bored in the first place."  
  
"Hey, I know!" said Knuckles, magically appearing by the doorway. "Let's play Super Smash Bros. Meele."  
  
"Woah, wait a minute, Knux, when did you get here?" asked Sonic, with a puzzled look on his face.   
  
"Just now."  
  
"...Oh.....Kay....."  
  
"Well," Shadow said impatiently, tapping his foot in a Sonic-like manner. "I'm waaaaiiitingggg.."  
  
They went to the gameroom, which had bunches of game systems hooked up to home-made TVs, made by  
Tails, the super genius child. They wandered around the room until they found the Nintendo 64. Sonic  
and Knuckles plopped onto separate beanbag chairs, Tails sitting on the floor in front of the N64,   
plugging in controllers and what-not. Shadow was sitting on a chair, until he saw an orange bag on the  
floor. He suddenly dove down for it.  
  
"CHEETOS CHEESE PUFFS! I LOVE CHEETO CHEESE PUFFS!" he exclaimed, stuffing his  
mouth full with the orange puffs. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!!!"  
  
"Shadow?" Sonic looked at the bag of Cheetos Cheese Puffs with legs sticking out of them. "Hey, Shads,  
get outta there before you freakin' suffocate!"  
  
From inside the bag, Shadow said,"Awww....I ate `em all!" He came out of the bag, looking very cute,  
his little chest poof orange from the cheese. He had little crumbs all over his face and body.   
  
At the sight of him, Sonic was laughing, Tails was giggling, and Knuckles mumbled something about a   
cheesy poof monster.  
  
"Awwww...Shadow, you look so cute!" a girl's voice said.   
  
"Uh oh....Babysitter's back!" Sonic exclaimed.   
  
She had blackish hair, and red streaks. Her eyes were a chocolate brown color, and she had a peaceful smile.  
"Shadow....We have to get you cleaned up!" she grabbed him before he had a chance to run.  
  
Shadow managed to fall out of her grip, and ran off, but couldn't run fast enough without his shoes on,   
slipping on the floor, and falling down, scraping his knee.  
  
"Owwwwwwiiiiieee!" he yelled, crimson eyes welling up with tears threatening to fall.  
  
The girl followed his voice, and found him. "Oh, Shadow...Did you hurt yourself?" she asked as she checked  
his body.  
  
"My knee...." the black hedgehog pointed to a slightly bleeding scrape on his leg. "Right there...."  
  
When she saw his expression, she melted on the spot. "Shh...It's okay...It's okay to cry...Let's clean you up."  
she said, scooping up the sobbing hedgehog, going to the bathroom. When she got there, she set him by the sink.  
  
"First," she said in a soft, warm tone,"we'll have to clean this off. And then, it's bathtime for you."  
  
"Awww...."  
  
-=In the Gameroom....=-  
  
"Man, do I feel sorry for Shadow. He's gonna get a bath from HER! She always scrubs too hard behind the ears."  
Tails said, wincing slightly as he thought about it.  
  
Sonic shook his head."Naw, she wouldn't. She'd be gentle to him. Shads is her favorite outta all of us. I mean-HEY!  
You killed me, Knux!"  
  
"Jeez, Sonic, it's just a game. It's not like you're actually getting hurt." Knuckles said.  
Just as Knuckles had said that, they were suddenly sucked into the TV!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" they screamed in very high, childish voices.   
  
-=In the Bathroom....=-  
  
"Wheeee!" Shadow laughed, playing around with the bubbles around him. "This ain't so bad...."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"What's going on out there? Sonic, Knuckles, Tails?" the babysitter asked. "Shadow; Stay here. Do not get out. I have  
to check up on your brother and your friends, alright?"  
  
"Otay! Be careful!" he said in a cheery voice as he played with bubbles in the bath.  
  
"Sonic! Knuckles! Tails! What's going on?" she yelled as she approached the gameroom. She managed to get there, and saw   
Sonic's feet dangling out of the TV screen.  
  
"SONIC!" she grabbed onto his legs, trying to pull him out, but, got sucked in as well.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Well, what do you think so far? This is my first Sonic fic, so please be gentle. ^-^ 


	2. Explainations and Costumes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, or Tails. Sega & Sonic Team own them. The baby-sitter,  
Anja, is mine. I do not own any of Super Smash Bros. characters. They belong to Nintendo.  
  
Author's Notes: I just realized I really screwed up big time. Why did I say SSB Melee in the last  
chapter? I didn't mean to......  
  
"Hello? Helllllooooooooooo? Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyllllllloooooooo?!" Shadow yelled as he  
went around the house, trying to find everyone.  
  
//Where'd they all go? Why'd they leave me alone?// The dark hedgehog thought as he wandered around  
his home. He walked past the kitchen, then walked back. His eyes brightened at what he saw.  
  
"MORE CHEETOS CHEESE PUFFS!!! YYYYAAAAAAYYYYY!!" He cried in delight, climbing onto the chair and  
grabbing them off the table. He then jumped off the table, dragging the huge bag behind him, going  
to the gameroom to play video games.  
  
He plopped himself onto a red beanbag chair in front of the TV. He took an orange puff out of the  
bag, when he stared at the TV really hard....  
  
"Holy guacamole! Sonic? Tails? Knux? Anja? How'd you get in the TV?" The black hedgehog asked,   
poking the TV screen.  
  
-=Inside the TV=-  
  
"Oh...My...GAWD! What are we doing in the freakin' TV?!" Anja fell into a crazy rambling and raving  
mode. "WhatarewegonnadoWhatarewegonnadoWhatarewegonnadoWhatarewegonnadoWhatarewegonnado........."  
  
Sonic looked up. "We're stuck in Super Smash Bros. This is just great...."  
  
Knuckles wondered aloud,"How do we get out?"  
  
"It's simple!" Said a booming voice from above.  
  
"What the--?! Who are you?"   
  
"Who am I? I am Master Hand, the final boss. I have brought you here to test your skills. If you can  
defeat me, I will let you free. If not, you will be stuck in here forever as playable characters  
in your game. HAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"Aww...Dude, this ain't a game anymore..." Sonic mumbled.  
  
"But, you need to have someone control you. The rules will be a bit different, however. This will  
be more of a tag team effort." The giant talking fist said.  
  
Sonic snapped his finger. "I've got the perfect person to control us." Sonic turned around to see  
his twin brother staring into the screen. "Shadow, you have to control our actions! It's our only  
way out!"  
  
-=Back Outside the Screen=-  
  
"Alright! I get to play! KEWL!" Shadow said, warming his fingers up for rapid control action.  
"Good thing I gots fast reflexes." He smiled at that. "I'll be able to save them before they can  
say psychotic fishes are on fire at grandpa's house! Wait a minute...That's not right...."  
  
-=Inside the TV=-  
  
"This is perfect!" Sonic smirked, thinking this was going to be easy. He and Shadow had defeated  
the game quickly every time they played, trying to beat their scores and times.  
  
-Character Select Costume-  
  
Knuckles looked above his head. "WE HAVE TO WEAR COSTUMES?!?! AND THOSE COSTUMES?!?!"  
  
Master Hand laughed, somehow. "Yup. Hahahaha~!" He chuckled evilly, making it echo inside the  
TV.  
  
Tails looked at the Pikachu costume. "I hope Shadow doesn't put me in that...."  
  
"If Shadow puts me in the Pikachu costume, at least Pikachu is quick and agile and has cool thunder  
attacks...." Sonic said.  
  
-=Back Outside=-  
  
"Lezze here.....This'll be fun.....Let's annoy them....Sonic in Pikachu..." He snickered as he saw  
Sonic on screen, Pikachu costume appearing on the tiny blue body in the TV.  
  
Shadow could've sworn he'd heard Sonic screaming his head off at him.   
  
"Knuckles in Kirby...." He was laughing a bit harder.  
  
He could've sworn Knuckles was cursing as Knuckles had a big pink poof on his head.  
  
"......Anja in Yoshi........." He was biting his lip to keep from exploding.  
  
"Hehehe.....Tails gets to be......Captain Falcon!" Now Shadow had collapsed in a fit of laughter,  
rolling on the floor, tears falling out of his eyes.  
  
Knuckles and Sonic were glaring at him through the screen, and if looks could kill, Shadow   
would've died a couple of times. Anja was keeping calm; she thought Shadow deserved a little bit  
of fun. Even though her already had some in the bubble bath.  
  
"Ready...And...START!" He pressed the red, sphere-shaped button in the middle of the red control. 


	3. The First Five Stages!

-=Super Smash Sonic!=-  
  
[Chapter 3]  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, or Tails. They are © Sonic Team and SEGA. I do, however, own Anja [aka the babysitter]  
  
Author's Notes:: Yes, I know I messed up in chap.1 and wrote Super Smash Bros. Melee. Urg....I think I said that in chap.2...Right?  
  
+Chapter 3+  
  
Stage 1: Hyrule Castle-Link  
  
"Who should go first...?" Shadow asked himself, wanting to select the one who would give the quickest win for this fight. "Ah....Captain Tails!"  
  
Shadow made Captain Tails run up to Link, and he yelled out,"Falcon PUNCH!" and Link flew very, very far away. Sonic and Knuckles cheered Tails on, Anja standing there, observing the incredibly short fight.  
  
Stage 2: Yoshi's Island-Yoshi Team  
  
"Let's fight Yoshi with Yoshi! Go ANJA!" Shadow made Anja kick, punch, and lay eggs and what-not to defeat the 30 Yoshi's, give or take a few.  
  
The last Yoshi was pink, and managed to swallow Anja.  
  
"Get...Me...Outta...Here..." Anja muttered. "It's so cramped in here...Claustrophobia kicking in.."  
  
"Tag team time!" Yelled Shadow, and pressed a button. "Get ready, Knux. Time for you to fall in!"  
  
Knuckles fluttered to the rosy Yoshi, and used the Final Cutter. [or something like that....] "Take that, PINK FREAK OF DOOM! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
As Knuckles continued his annoying evil-ish laugh, Anja broke free of the egg shell.  
  
"Thanks for leaving me in this horrific egg shell, little boy."  
  
Stage 3: Sector Z-Fox  
  
"Sonic'll be able to get a speedy victory here." Shadow said while maneuvering the controller with rapid reflexes. His fingers fluttered across the buttons with ease. "Thunder shock! Haha! Take that, Foxie! Ah! Don't shoot! Getofftheshipgetofftheship.....Finish `im off with Thunder! Woooooo!!!!"  
  
Sonic-chu called forth the power of thunder and brought it upon Fox, bringing demise to the brown animal with a gun.  
  
Shadow looked smugly at the TV screen. "Man, I RAWK!"  
  
Bonus Stage: Break the Targets  
  
Sonic-chu hopped around the screen, breaking the targets with little sparks and kicks, and without even falling off of anything, finishing the last one with a flying kick before he fell to an eternal hole of nothingness beneath him.  
  
Stage 4: Mushroon Castle-Mario & Luigi  
  
"Which two would make a good team...? Sonic needs a bit of rest, so....Captain Tails and Anjoshi!"  
  
-=Inside the TV=-  
  
"Y'know, I wish Shadow'd stop calling us by those stupid names...I mean come on! Sonic-chu? Anjoshi? Captain Tails? Most importantly, Knux-irby?" Knuckles ranted.  
  
Anja managed to huff out during the battle, "I...Dunno...I kinda...Think it's...*pant*..Cute..."  
  
"Only you....*punch*...Would say....*kick*..That...'Anjoshi'..." Tails said as he kicked Mario off the stage.  
  
"Be quiet, *lays egg* Captain MILES!"  
  
"You did NOT just call me that."  
  
"I just did, Miles."  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"Sonic."  
  
"Grr.."  
  
Stage 5: Saffron City-Pikachu  
  
"I'll handle this!" Sonic yelled, Shadow making him careen into the yellow rodent.  
  
The Pikachu had speed to match Sonic, being on Hard level. It bit Sonic's...Er....Tail....Even though in the normal game it couldn't have.  
  
"That's it! That Pikachu's in for a Sonic Spin Dash!" He yelled. He wanted that Pikachu to pay for biting his short, blue tail.  
  
-=Outside the TV=-  
  
Shadow's arms were flailing around as he moved the controller along with the moves he was having Sonic do. His hands were a bit sweaty.  
  
"Eww....I gotta change the control and wash my hands..." [he didn't have his gloves on]  
  
He paused it, and Sonic was stuck in motion.  
  
"I can't stay like this forever!" Sonic exclaimed, sweating, limbs starting to become numb.  
  
-=In the Bathroom=-  
  
Shadow pulled the booster step near the sink, so he could wash his hands. He grabbed the soap, which was incredibly slippery, and flew around the room. "Uh oh..."He stepped off of the stool to get the soap, but ended up slipping on it.  
  
Tears welled up in the black hedgehog's eyes, for the second time that day. He sniffled, and got up.  
  
"My butt hurts..." He said, rubbing his sore tushie. [^^;;]  
  
He stepped up again, and washed his hands again, this time with a convenient little liquid soap that just happened to be there.  
  
-=In the Game=-  
  
"AUUUGGHH!! THE PAIN!!!!" Sonic cried as he was very much frozen on the spot.  
  
"STUPID SHADOW!!!!!!!!"  
  
-=Back to Shadow...=-  
  
Shadow had finally gotten back from the bathroom, and replaced the sweaty control with another one.  
  
"Alrighty...Back to the battle!"  
  
"Thanks a lot Shadow. My muscles are sore now from staying in a kicking pose for, like, 10 minutes."  
  
Shadow went back to rapid action on the controller, fingers touching the buttons with hypersonic speed.  
  
"Stupid Pikachu, stop dodging...." When he finally yelled out, "FINISH HIM OFF WITH A HEADBUTT!!!" and sent Sonic flying into Pikachu, who flew off screen, nowhere to be found.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Meh....I know, it took me longer to get this chapter up. It woulda been up sooner, but I wasn't home the rest of the week.  
  
Anyway, the next chapter will begin with Stage Six. `Til next time! 


	4. The Next Five Stages!

-=Super Smash Sonic=-  
  
[Chapter 4]  
  
Disclaimer:: Sonic & Co. are © Sonic Team & SEGA. I do not own Cheetos, either. I own Anja. The Super Smash Bros. characters are © Nintendo.  
  
Author's Notes:: I finally got my hands on 'Sonic Adventure 2: Official Soundtrack' and I am extremely happy now. YAAYYY!! And if random lyrics pop up, don't mind `em. Oh well, here's the next chapter! [I also learned there were only 18 Yoshis]  
  
Stage 6: Congo Jungle-Giant Donkey Kong  
  
'Hn....I'm going to have to use Tails, Knuckles and Anja. But who should I control? I can only control one character at a time, so who....' Shadow thought, and dug his hand into the bag of Cheetos Cheese Puffs. 'Man, I wish Sonic didn't get tired from that fight...But, it's real now, in a way. They get tired, and need to rest for a whole fight to get better. At least, they get extra lives in the game. That woulda been scary if someone got lost in da game forever....But, back to my problem....'  
  
§ In the Game §  
  
Knuckles tapped his foot impatiently, and yelled, "HURRY UP SHADOW!! We don't have all the time in the world, y'know. Just pick someone already!"  
  
"Save your breath, Knuckles." Anja said. "I don't think he can hear us, anyway."  
  
¤ Back to Shadow ¤  
  
"Akchoowalee, ay can hear ya shumtims." Shadow mumbled, his mouth full of the orange junkfood.  
  
"AHA! I'll use Knuckles!"  
  
§ In the Game §  
  
"FINALLY!" Knuckles exclaimed. "After all that time, he finally chose, and he chose me! I hope I don't fall off..." He looked over the edge of the stage.  
  
"Aw, ya dun hafta worry `bout anything, Knuckles. Shadow's really good. None of us have fallen of the stage yet."  
  
*rumblerumble*  
  
The whole stage shook as Giant Donkey Kong dropped onto the scene. Tails, Knuckles, and Anja fell over as the humongous ape fell onto the stage.  
  
"We are SO gonna die." Anja muttered.  
  
"Naw.Shadow's knows this game so well, he could beat `im with his eyes closed! He would neva' let us down when it comes to video games." Sonic yelled so they could hear him from all the way at the bottom of the screen.  
  
"3.2.1.GO!"  
  
¤ Back to Shadow ¤  
  
".I can't believe I made Knuckles a Kirby.I shoulda made `im something more powerful. But it's so funny!" He stuffed more Cheeto-Puffs in his mouth with his left hand, using his right hand to control Knuckles.  
  
As he brushed crumbs off of his fur and face, he accidentally dropped the control, causing Knuckles to go out of control, and getting him knocked off the stage, but falling into the barrel underneath the stage, saving him from a certain sort-of death.  
  
§ In the Game §  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Knuckles screamed as he fell, until the fall was cut short when he fell into the barrel, and was shot upward, leaping back onto the stage.  
  
Knuckles glared at Shadow, his look saying, 'I'm gonna kill ya when we get outta here.'  
  
While he was glaring, he didn't notice Tails was heading straight for him, and WHAM!  
  
"Ouchie....Why didn't you dodge?"  
  
"Shadow dropped the controller and it's like I'm stuck!"  
  
¤ Back to Shadow ¤  
  
The black hedgehog winced as he saw Tails slam into Knuckles. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt.OMG! I forgot! Why am I just staring at the fight when I'm s`possed to be helping?!"  
  
He picked the control off of the carpeted floor, and began pressing all the buttons, making multiple combos and pulling off many other moves. His ruby eyes did not blink, did not miss a second of action.  
  
"Perfect!" Shadow exclaimed. Giant Donkey Kong was near the edge. He made Knuckles dash to him and.  
  
§ In the Game §  
  
Knuckles raced to Giant Donkey Kong, who was on the brink of falling.  
  
"Lemme help ya. HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!" Knuckles cried out the top of his lungs, and sent the monsterously-sized ape flying, until he flew so far out, that he 'exploded.'  
  
Sonic, Tails, and Anja began cheering about, picking up Knuckles....Until he disappeared, and had to play 'Board the Platforms.'  
  
Sonic blinked, and said, "Shadow hates 'Board the Platforms' in Kirby's stage. He can never get the last one."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
They looked down, Knuckles fell off. They looked above their heads, and saw huge letters that said "Failure" on it.  
  
"I told`ja."  
  
¤ To Shadow ¤  
  
Shadow was trying to fly to the last platform. "C`mon.Almost there, we're almost there." He saw Knuckles' body falling. ".I can never make that last platform." He muttered, digging his hand in the Cheetos-Puffs bag, then pulled it out. "Looks like ate`em all..."  
  
Stage 7: Dream Land-Kirby Team Vs. 8  
  
Shadow smirked as he thought. Kirbies [o.0 stupid plurals] were easy to beat to him; kick them hard and they fly off the stage. He decided to use 'Captain Miles,' to ensure a quick-n'-easy battle.  
  
Within less than two minutes, he had punched, and kicked all eight Kirbies off the stage before nearly dying, as he had fallen off when he jump-kicked the last one off.  
  
Stage 8: Planet Zebes-Samus Aran  
  
§ In the Game §  
  
Tails found he was picked to fight again. He wasn't tired from the last fight. Too easy. His blue eyes, shieded by the 'windshield' on the helmet, saw a huge bomb of energy headed his way. He manipulated his tails to fly above the enormous ball.  
  
"Wow...Lookit this place!" He looked down, seeing the firey planet below. It looked ready to explode. "It's so hot.How can that Samus guy actually fight here?" He wondered aloud.  
  
Samus appeared in front of the young kitsune, startling him. "Actually, I'm a female."  
  
"Sa-sa sorrrryyyyy..." He said. Then, he realized Samus was looking the other way.  
  
'Aren't we s`possed to be fighting.? Well, she's off guard now.So.'  
  
He quickly got up, and yelled, "FALCON PUNCH!" sending Samus off the top platform. The planet beneath them was erupting, lava-ish liquid spewing upward. Samus fell into it, and was shot upward.  
  
"GAME SET!" appeared over Tails, who was posed in a fighting stance still.  
  
Stage 9: Metal Mario [what's his stage's name?]  
  
Anja was ready. Metal Mario dropped onto the stage. His silvery body shone.Very shin-ily.[er.right.]  
  
Anja smiled at him warmly, trying out a made-up attack. Shadow didn't have complete control over her actions like Tails or Knuckles. She and Sonic could control themselves if Shadow ever dropped the control on them.  
  
"Fake-ish Flirting attack ready." She smiled at Metal Mario. She poked him on the chest, causing him to sort of blush.Well, about as well as a metallic-bodied Mario could.  
  
¤ To Shadow ¤  
  
"What's she doing to Metal Mario?" He asked, ruby eyes filled with curiousity. Shadow couldn't understand the nature of the 'attack.' The eight-year-old hedgehog then saw Anja bend down and give Metal Mario a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" He yelled. "That's GROOOOOOSSSS!!!! ICKY!!"  
  
§ In the Game §  
  
Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were watching Anja as well. They watched curiously as she sweet-talked him to death, and gave pretend suggestive looks at him. She batted her eyelashes at him, then...  
  
*smooch*  
  
"Yuck!" Sonic exclaimed, turning away in disgust.  
  
"That's so nasty!" Knuckles covered his face with two large, oversized hands.  
  
Tails blinked in curiousity. "Was she trying to eat him?"  
  
Metal Mario turned red, and rocketed into outer space, screaming, "YOU-A ARE-A THE PRETTIEST-A GIRL-A I-A EVER MET~!"  
  
"GAMESET!"  
  
Anja was wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand. "Eww..." She mumbled. "Shouldn't have done that."  
  
Suddenly, she was transported to 'Race to the Finish!' She raced through the fifth floor easily. In the fourth floor, she kept on falling and jumping upon the bombs, making her slow down. On the third floor, she managed to make it through the bumpers, but not without running into a few. She was then ambused on the second floor, kicking away the polygons. Finally, she reached the first floor, with another polygon coming up behind, but she made it on time.  
  
She wiped the sweat off her forehead. It was hot, running around in the costume, not to mention she was shrunk down to FIT in the costume! The short legs did not suit her well, and made it harder.  
  
Stage 10: Fighting Polygon Team vs.30  
  
Sonic was ready to fight.  
  
'This'll be easy!' He smirked as he thought. 'The Fighting Polygon Team barely even fights! All I have to do is pull off thirty jump kicks and they're out.'  
  
Three polygons were coming his way at the same time, but something was different.They seemed a lot more advanced than the ones that normally fight. They were faster, stronger.They actually managed to add damage to him, but he was able to dodge most of them with his speed. He kicked away another three, until it got down to him and the last one, a Polygon Mario. The dwarf-ish sized, geometric shape dove for him, but Sonic-chu side- stepped, and the Polygon Mario found himself in a free-fall to 'death.'  
  
Sonic gave a victory sign, and exclaimed,"Yosh'!!" *  
  
"Wow! I can't believe that we made it all the way to the final round!" Anja was very, very happy, bouncing about the stage. "I can finally be rid of this ridiculously short-legged body!"  
  
"Yayyy!! Sonic, you're the best!" Tails smiled.  
  
"Hey, hey, no need to give me all the credit! Shadow's doing all the work, remember?" Sonic pointed out, reminding everyone of Shadow.  
  
Knuckles said,"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about `im!"  
  
"Have you forgotten me as well?" A voice boomed from above.  
  
Knuckles scratched his head in confusion. "Waz your name again? Mister Glove? .Something like dat."  
  
Master Hand was angry, and they could tell by his tone of voice. "What?! YOU FORGOT MY NAME?!?! IT'S MASTER HAND, NOT MISTER GLOVE!!!! GET IT RIGHT, ECHIDNA-KIRBY!"  
  
Little Knuckles was really fed up with hearing the humongous glove's loud voice. "Y'know, your really askin' for it!"  
  
Ignoring Knuckles, he turned to Sonic, Tails, and Anja. "I will bring in your little control tower friend that lives outside the game screen."  
  
Anja raised a slender eyebrow."How do you do that, anyway? You're just a made up, pretend character inside a game."  
  
"You people bought a special virtual-reality prototype of the game that wasn't supposed to be released, but was accidentaly lost in the production and got mixed with another."  
  
"Uh.What's that s`possed to mean?" Sonic asked, once again finding himself confused.  
  
"To put it simply, little blue hedgehog, it means that this is a reject project that got mixed up with another!" Master Hand yelled at him.  
  
Sonic shouted back at him,"I have a name, y`know. They call me SONIC!"  
  
Master Hand wasn't paying attention anymore. He did a whole bunch of weird movements, and finally finished.  
  
¤ To Shadow ¤  
  
"ACK!" Shadow yelped as he found himself getting sucked into the T.V. "What the heck ish goin' on?!"  
  
He fell inside the T.V., into the game, and was plopped down on the cold 'floor.' He soon found himself 'face-to-fist' with Master Hand.  
  
"What's goin' on? Why'd ya transport me here? I di-di-demand that joo tell me NOW!" Shadow yelled, impatiently tapping his foot in a very Sonic-ish manner. Master Hand replied, "You have promise in being a great video game character! Join us. You can be our king! Join or they will die!"  
  
Out of nowhere, Anja, Tails, Knuckles and Sonic dropped in, tied up with ropes. Sonic was trying to chew through the rope, but the rope would not be ripped.  
  
"I give up! My teeth hurt!" Sonic exclaimed, wishing he could rub his cheeks to soothe the pain.  
  
"I'd NEVER give up my friends or my family to become a character in a game!" He shouted to the floating gloved hand above him.  
  
"So be it, Shadow the Hedgehog! You have sealed your fate."  
  
"Sealed my fate? What's that s`possed to mean?" The eight-year-old hedgehog scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHHHH~!!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Here ends chapter four....Here we come, chapter five!  
  
-Å 


	5. Shadow vs. Master Hand!

Super Smash Sonic! [Chapter 5] § Battle Master Hand §  
  
Disclaimer:: I still do not own Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, or Tails. I do not own Master Hand, and the other characters from SSB. I do not own any Cheetos of any kind.  
  
Author's Notes:: Wow...The final chapter has finally arrived. YAY! I'm listening to my SA2 Sountrack CD right now.  
  
Shadow glared at Master Hand, who would be glaring back, but couldn't because he had no face. Instead, Master Hand did something Shadow and the others would find offending. He yelled,"ANJA! Master Hand used da inap- inapp-inna whatever that word was hand signal!!  
  
Anja heard that and would've yelled something at Master Hand, but would that gigantic glove be intimidated by a teenage, lavender female hedgehog? Not to mention, a lavender female hedgehog tied up tightly, with ruffled up brown hair falling onto her face as she pouted?  
  
Heck no.  
  
She glanced down at her wrist to check if her watch was there. Sure was. She strained to check what time it was, and as soon as she read it, her mind was screaming.  
  
//I am gonna be in serious trouble when we get outta here...That is, if we manage to MAKE it out of here...Unless we can make it home on time...//  
  
"Shadow~!" She called to him, yelling at the top of her voice.  
  
"Huh?" He responded to hearing his name. "What's up?"  
  
She told him,"Shadow, ya gotta hurry! Your parents are due home in a few minutes!"  
  
"WHAT?!" The black hedgehog cried. He knew if they weren't home on time, their parents would get very scared and possibly call the police, the army, everyone to find their children. He sweatdropped as he thought about it. //Geez, for our parents' sanity, I hope I can save us all in time...//  
  
Shadow soon found himself in a...  
  
"PIKACHU COSTUME?!?!"  
  
"Would you rather have a Jigglypuff?" Master Hand laughed.  
  
"No..." Shadow mumbled.  
  
3.2.1.GO!  
  
The battle began, Shadow jumping up as high as he could, biting Master Hand's index finger as he powered up an attack.  
  
"Yowch! What the heck are you doing?" Master Hand shrieked [yes, shrieked].  
  
Shadow sarcastically said,"I'm attacking you, duh! Whadda`ya think, retard?"  
  
"I am NOT retarded, you stupid, puny hedgehog!"  
  
"I am NOT puny, for I am the GAME MASTER!!" He declared.  
  
Sonic said, "I'm the game master, not you!"  
  
Anja looked frustrated, and yelled,"Shadow~! You have 4 minutes!!"  
  
*blinkblink*  
  
Shadow dodged Master Hand's attacks just barely. His tail was still in the line of fire, and was singed.  
  
"Owwwie!!" He cried out, and tried to blow it.  
  
"You're gonna pay for dat. That HURT!!"  
  
He quickly jumped up, and used an electric attack on the giant gloved hand. Master Hand responded to that by shaking around a lot, trying to get him off. Shadow flew to the edge of the stage, and Master Hand was about to flick him off of it.  
  
"Ja ne!" He said as he was about flick his finger.  
  
"I don't think so, Baka-Atama! *" Shadow ran underneath and between the giant fingers.  
  
"Two minutes Shadow!" Anja screamed.  
  
"Wakatta e yo! **"  
  
Shadow quickly used a bunch of combos, wanting to beat the hand as quickly as possible. He was their only hope now, and he was NOT going to live in a game forever. Master Hand's HP was very low now, falling into the teens.  
  
"THUNDER!!!!!!" Shadow screamed at the top of his lungs to finish him off.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Master Hand's voice was disappearing, and suddenly, there was a rush of wind, swirly, bright lights, and......  
  
§ At Home....§  
  
"Jules, hurry up. I want to see my children." Bernie Hedgehog said, waiting for her husband to turn the key.  
  
"It's stuck."  
  
"Here, let me try...."  
  
*THUNK!*  
  
"...What was that?" Quickly, they tried turning the key, and finally got in.  
  
When they walked in, they saw Anja on the bottom of the pile, then Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, and Shadow on the top, looking dazed.  
  
"Get offa me! Onegai....*" Anja mumbled, her face in the carpet, trying to move under the weight of four children.  
  
"Nande koto wa? *" Jules asked.  
  
Anja came up with whatever she could on the spot."We were playing a game, and the boys kinda jumped me."  
  
"Err...Okay."  
  
The parents walked to their bedroom.  
  
"Phew..." Anja wiped sweat off of her forehead. "That was a close one, ne?" She picked up Shadow, and played with his fur. "You did a really good job today. Thanks for saving our butts."  
  
"Ahhh! That tickles!" Shadow chuckled.  
  
"Oh really? Then, I guess I'll have to do that more!" She started tickling him.  
  
"AIYYYEEEEEE!! STOOOOOPPPPP IIIIIITTTTT!! I'M TTTIIIIICCCKKKLLLIIIIISSSSHHHH!!" Shadow said as he laughed hard.  
  
Soon, all was forgotten about the day's little adventure, drowned out by the happiness....  
  
-=-=-=-=-=- o.0 Oh man! That sucked, didn't it? The ending sucked....  
  
Oh well, time to work on my new fic! *cackles evilly as she begins typing up new story*  
  
*Baka-Atama=Stupid-head  
  
**Wakatta e yo!=I gotcha! 


End file.
